A bout
by VivaZiva
Summary: Tony, tu es vraiment allé trop loin, cette fois-ci. TIVA. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer** : N.C.I.S ne m'appartient pas, mais mon cœur, lui, appartient à N.C.I.S.

**Rating**: T

**Genre** : hurt comfort / romance

**Pairing **: Ziva / Tony

**Spoilers** : Fin de la saison **5**, épisodes 5.14 "Internal affairs", et 5.16 "Recoil",** non encore diffusés en France**, et début de la saison **6**, en cours de diffusion aux U.S.A.

_Je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire à Cote de Pablo, née le 12 novembre 1979, et qui a donc aujourd'hui 29 ans._

* * *

**A bout**

* * *

Washington, bureaux du N.C.I.S., 12 novembre, 18 heures 15.

" Tu es fier de toi, Tony ?

- Oh la ferme, le Bleu !

- Tu es allé trop loin, Tony, va la voir pour lui présenter tes excuses !

- "S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse" comme le dit si bien le Boss !

- Comme c'est pratique, hein ? Et bien tu es un faible, Tony, alors vas voir Ziva pour essayer de te faire pardonner, tu es vraiment allé trop loin, cette fois-ci !

- Oh lala, c'est bon, j'y vais, McGrincheux, mais c'est vraiment uniquement pour que tu me fiches la paix !".

Depuis le matin, Tony avait en effet pris un malin plaisir à pousser Ziva à bout, tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait aucune enquête en cours, aucun _Marine _n'ayant eu la décence de se faire assassiner pour satisfaire le besoin d'action de M. DiNozzo, et ils avaient donc été donc contraints d'effectuer du pur travail de bureau, aujourd'hui : rapports en retard à finir de rédiger, lecture de notes de services et de comptes-rendus de procédures judiciaires. Le summum de l'ennui selon Tony.

Pour se distraire, il avait donc offert à Ziva son récital habituel de moqueries, de lancer de boulettes de papier, de corrections de vocabulaire, d'allusions sexuelles grivoises, le tout agrémenté comme il se doit d'appellations en tous genres, les "Zeee-vaah", "Ninja déjantée", et autres "assassin professionnel", qui, il le savait, exaspéraient Ziva au plus haut point.

Ceci s'était gentiment déroulé tout au long de la journée, Ziva répliquant du regard, puis de la voix, puis du geste (ceci ayant pour effet d'entraîner une plaisanterie supplémentaire de Tony : "Ah, tiens, il va pleuvoir, les agrafeuses volent bas…").

Mais à partir de 18 heures, il lui fit subir la totale, se déchaînant littéralement, car c'était l'heure où Gibbs, comme il en avait pris désormais l'habitude, disparaissait pendant une demi-heure, pour se rendre on ne sait où, faire on ne sait quoi. Profitant de l'absence de son Boss, Tony n'avait pas laissé une seule seconde de répit à Ziva, et l'avait harcelée de propos salaces et moqueurs, lui faisant également subir un interrogatoire poussé sur ce qu'elle faisait de ses soirées, et inventant même pour l'occasion de nouveaux surnoms, tels "Mossad Queen", "Termi-nana-tor" ou bien encore "Arme fatale".

Tony reconnaissait qu'elle avait tenu longtemps, avant qu'excédée elle ne lui hurle un chapelet de ce qui ne pouvait être que des injures en Hébreu, et qu'elle parte comme une furie vers l'ascenseur intérieur.

* * *

Tony, sous la pression de McGee, partit donc en ronchonnant à la recherche de Ziva. Il se dit que pour se faire pardonner, il en serait quitte pour l'inviter à dîner à la pizzeria Paradiso, qui venait d'ouvrir à Georgetown. Il inspecta les endroits stratégiques du N.C.I.S. : Toilettes des femmes (sans trop d'espoir), toilettes des hommes, labo d'Abby, salle d'autopsie de Ducky, mais il ne la trouva pas. Etape suivante, le gymnase.

_"Aaah, enfin, la voilàààà ….j'aurais dû me douter qu'elle était venue ici pour se défouler"_ pensa Tony en franchissant l'entrée du local, un large sourire satisfait lui barrant tout à coup le visage.

Ziva était donc là, tout au fond du gymnase, toujours désert à cette heure de la journée.

Le local était aux trois quarts dans l'obscurité, car la nuit était maintenant tombée, et elle n'avait allumé que la rampe d'éclairage au-dessus d'elle. Elle tournait presque entièrement le dos à la porte d'entrée et elle ne pouvait donc voir Tony. Mais le sourire de celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, car elle n'était pas en train de maltraiter le sac d'entraînement comme il s'y attendait. Elle était assise sur un empilement de matelas de protection, immobile, le dos voûté, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même.

"_On dirait une pauvre malheureuse_", ne put s'empêcher de penser Tony. Il en était le premier surpris, mais c'est vrai qu'elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Le pire de tout fut de soudain voir le haut de son corps être agité de légers soubresauts, et de la voir poser une main lasse sur ses yeux. Elle était en train de sangloter, silencieusement.

Ce fut comme une douche glacée qui tomba sur les épaules de Tony, dont le premier réflexe fut de sortir discrètement de la salle. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'avoir à gérer les pleurs d'une femme. Ce genre de situation le mettait déjà très mal à l'aise avec une fille normale, alors avec Ziva, c'est dire…

Mais après quelques pas il s'arrêta, pris de remords.

Non, Ziva n'était pas une fille "normale", c'était son amie, c'était sa partenaire, à chaque mission elle remettait sa vie entre ses mains, lui était prêt à mourir pour elle, et surtout il l'aim…

Merde. Même en pensée, il n'arrivait pas à le dire, à se l'avouer. Se passant fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, il repensa alors aux paroles de Ziva quand il fut confronté à Jeanne Benoit, lors de leur dernière et pénible rencontre :

_"Sois un homme, Tony. Sois un homme"._

Ziva avait besoin de réconfort. Peut-être n'en voudrait-elle pas, mais il devait lui proposer son aide, surtout que de toute évidence il était à l'origine de son état. Il l'avait poussée vraiment à bout, cette fois-ci. Pourquoi fait-on toujours du mal à ceux que l'on aime ? Mais même si elle avait d'autres problèmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se passer, l'attitude de Tony n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Il allait agir en homme, et en ami, pas en jouant une fois de plus la carte de la rigolade et du sarcasme, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle avait dû abattre Andy Hoffman, ce _serial killer_ qui s'en était pris à elle, lorsqu' elle se faisait passer pour l'épouse infidèle d'un soldat envoyé au front.

Quand il y repensait à toute cette affaire, il avait envie de se foutre des baffes.

"Oui, bravo, Tony DiNozzo, de l'avoir toisée de toute ta hauteur, avec ton petit air narquois, en lui assénant un très malin : "_Tu n'as pas l'air d'être si mal. McGee disait que tu étais très secouée"_. Ah, ça c'est sûr, elle respirait le bien-être et la sérénité ! Tu le voyais bien pourtant qu'elle était dans un état lamentable, au bord de l'effondrement. Ses yeux. Les yeux de Ziva, d'habitude si pleins de vie et de passion, étaient ceux d'une morte-vivante, ce qui était pratiquement le cas. Oui, elle avait souvent vu la mort en face, et elle l'avait toujours évitée, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait commis une erreur, et elle devait penser que c'était la fois de trop, la dernière fois. Ce jour-là, elle avait eu besoin de Tony, l'ami, mais elle n'avait trouvé que DiNozzo, le bouffon. Comme d'habitude".

Et il repensa également à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques minutes plus tard, dans ce bar, où cet autre homme, Michael Locke, s'était lui aussi inquiété de l'état de santé de Ziva.

"Oui, mais lui, il a eu l'intelligence d'être sincère dans ses gestes et ses paroles, qui démontraient qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, et lui, elle ne l'a pas repoussé".

Tony prit une grande inspiration, et entra à nouveau dans le gymnase. Volontairement, il fit en sorte d'être bruyant en se dirigeant vers elle, car il ne voulait pas la surprendre, et il voulait lui laisser le temps de se donner une contenance. Elle avait cessé de sangloter, mais était toujours aussi apathique.

C'est lui qui fut surpris de l'absence de réaction de la part de Ziva à son approche. Elle n'essaya pas de s'enfuir, ou bien de tenter de faire croire que tout allait bien. Elle semblait ne pas en avoir la force. Elle faisait penser à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Tout doucement, il s'accroupit en face d'elle, et posa ses mains sur celles de Ziva.

"Hey Ziva, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne put lui adresser qu'un pauvre petit sourire pathétique, toute la tristesse du monde dans ses beaux yeux chocolat.

"Hey, Tony". Ce fut un murmure qui franchit ses lèvres. Sa seule réponse à la question de Tony fut un imperceptible haussement d'épaules, synonyme d'impuissance et d'ignorance.

"Que se passe-t-il, Ziva ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à un membre de ta famille ?

- Non, Tony, ma famille va bien.

- Donc c'est bien moi le responsable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le silence de Ziva était éloquent.

"Ziva, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir poussée à bout, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait de la peine".

Le ton et le regard de Tony surprirent Ziva. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait et qu'il la regardait avec une telle gentillesse, un tel sérieux, et elle en fut touchée.

"Non, Tony, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout" tenta-t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix lasse et peu convaincante.

"Oui, Ziva, tu es fatiguée, parce que je suis fatiguant. J'en suis conscient et je m'en excuse sincèrement". Tony n'eut même pas envie de sourire à ce jeu de mot involontaire. Il continua.

"Je sais que c'est stupide de ma part de te reprendre tout le temps et de me moquer de toi lorsque tu te trompes dans une expression, moi qui ne parle que 2 langues. Mais je ne cherche pas du tout à te rabaisser en faisant cela, ou bien à te rappeler que tu n'es pas de ce pays, Ziva. Et il faut que tu saches que j'adore même tous tes petits cafouillages, je trouve cela adorable.

- Non, ce n'est pas cela, Tony…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ziva ? Dis-le moi.

- A quoi bon, Tony ? Pour que tu te moques encore davantage de moi ?". Elle n'était pas agressive en disant cela, elle était seulement découragée, désabusée.

"Je veux que tu me dises ce qui te rend si triste, Ziva. Il faut que je le sache ce que j'ai fait de mal, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus" insista-t-il gentiment.

Elle le regarda un bon moment dans les yeux, essayant de peser le pour et le contre, puis, de guerre lasse, elle décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau. Suicide, ou saut de la foi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

"Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas, Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La "Ninja déjantée", "l'assassin professionnel"… Cela fait plus de 3 ans que nous sommes partenaires, et tu m'appelles toujours ainsi. C'est seulement comme cela que tu me vois ? Je ne serai jamais rien d'autre à tes yeux, c'est bien cela, Tony ?"

Elle décida de plonger plus profondément.

"Nous avons été séparés et sans nouvelles de l'un et de l'autre pendant de longs mois, et jamais, depuis que nous sommes à nouveau réunis, tu ne m'as dit que je t'avais manqué, Tony. Pas une seule fois".

Toujours plus profond.

"Et puis tu voulais également savoir comment je passe mes soirées, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je les passe seule, Tony. Seule à attendre que tu frappes à ma porte. En vain…".

Cette fois-ci, elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle ferma les yeux, mais ne put stopper les larmes qui coulèrent.

"Moi je t'aime, Tony, tu sais…" dit-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et la tristesse.

Voilà, c'était fait, elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne lui apportait pas le soulagement espéré ? Pourquoi avait-elle si mal, maintenant ?

Certainement parce que seul le silence lui répondit.

Tony ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses mains quittèrent celles de Ziva, et son regard devint fuyant.

Ce silence assourdissant qui s'éternisait était insoutenable pour Ziva. Elle décida de mettre un terme à ce calvaire. Elle se leva lentement.

"J'ai assez perdu de temps...". Sa voix en tremblait de chagrin.

Tony ne savait pas si elle faisait simplement allusion à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ou bien alors à ses sentiments envers lui. Il le savait pertinemment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et il en jouait depuis pas mal de temps. Trop longtemps, de toute évidence. "_Sois un homme, Tony, sois un homme"._ Les paroles de Ziva résonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'était relevé et avait mis un bras autour de la taille de Ziva, la stoppant net. Elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Doucement, il la fit pivoter afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Lui aussi décida d'effectuer le grand plongeon.

"Oui, Ziva, tu es ma "Ninja déjantée" et mon petit "assassin professionnel", mais tu n'es pas que cela, tu es autre chose, tu es bien d'autres choses… En fait, tu es tout, pour moi, Ziva. Je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour, je crois".

Tony fut très étonné de ne pas sentir la Terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Ah, tiens, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, finalement, de laisser parler son cœur.

Ziva, elle, était sous le choc.

Son preux chevalier en armure étincelante l'avait enfin délivrée. Il venait, en quelques mots, de faire voler en éclats les remparts de sa forteresse de solitude. Elle s'engouffra par la brèche. Elle était enfin libérée.

Elle se pelotonna contre le torse de Tony, l'enserrant de ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime, Tony. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Je t'aime, Ziva. Pardonne-moi d'avoir joué à ce petit jeu de l'indifférence ».

Tony l'avait également prise dans ses bras, et très délicatement, l'embrassait sur le front, puis lentement explorait ainsi le reste de son visage. Ziva redressa la tête, le regarda intensément, puis d'un même élan, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, tendrement. C'était leur premier "vrai" baiser, cet instant était précieux, fragile, ils voulaient qu'il soit beau comme leur amour. Il le fut. Et il dura longtemps.

A l'autre bout du gymnase, une ombre à forme humaine se détacha de l'obscurité, et sortit en toute discrétion.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait pris l'habitude de venir ici chaque jour pour s'isoler et "parler" à Jenny, et il avait donc assisté à l'arrivée d'une Ziva désespérée, et bien sûr à tout ce qui s'était ensuivi. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il pensa en lui-même :

_"Tu as raison, Jenny, peut-être ne feront-ils pas les mêmes erreurs que nous..."_

Alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur pour retourner à l'open space, il dit à voix basse :

"Mise à jour de la Règle N° 12 : ne jamais fréquenter un collègue …_sauf si cela vous rend tous les deux heureux"_.

FIN


End file.
